Titan X
by Lovex1
Summary: A young girl named Bridget is told of her past and enters the world of unknown secrets and powers.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Bridget brushed her long red hair and looked into the mirror. In her reflection she saw a young 14-year-old girl, with light brown eyes, freckles and a well-developed slender body. Bridget had big cheeks and muscular arms. She wasn't very social, she usually kept to herself; she had a big temper which had kept her from making friends. She secluded herself from people, but who could blame her? She had no family, only caretakers and other children from the orphanage.

Bridget was quite adventurous, she would spend her downtime going to the park and drawing pictures or walk around town and venture off to new places. But, unfortunately some new places led her to trouble with authority, mostly charged with "trespassing" but, the police didn't scare her not a lot of people did.

She looked away from the mirror and walked downstairs, "My, don't you look beautiful?" A caretaker said.

"Aw, thank you but, look at yourself Merideth. Gorgeous, I hope I look like you when I'm older." Bridget said.

"You're too sweet. Hurry with the other children or you'll be late for the ceremony!"

"Okay, okay." Bridget said rushing out of the adoption center. She certainly knew her way around, everyday after school she would head to "Mertoes' center," Mertoe is the only thing she has left of her family, though he is not blood-related, he was quite close to her mother.

Bridget entered the shop and shouted, "MEERRTTTYYY!"

"SHUSH BRIDGET!"

Bridget giggled and walked up to Mertoe as he was putting books away, "Whatcha reading?"

"Nothing," Mertoe said hiding the book, "Why aren't you at the ceremony with the other kids?"

"Why should I celebrate the dead when nothing good becomes of it?"

"Child, your mother is dead not gone. And if she had not sacrificed herself-"

"Sacrifice? What do you mean?"

"Did I say sacrifice? I meant uhh- sweetie she's in a better place. Death is not sad but a time to rejoice for no more pain."

Bridget ignored his cheap excuse and tried to reach for the book. Mertoe caught her and put the book in his bag and walked away.

"What's a Slade?" Bridget asked.

"W-what? How did you?"

"It was on the book cover.."

"The less you know, the better."

**I HOPED YOU LIKED CHAPTER 1! It's kinda fast, I know but I personally like stories like that(: **


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on Marty, I'm not stupid saying that it's 'nothing' always means it's something.."

"Sweetie, believe me, you don't need to be concerned."

Bridget sighed and nodded, "Why aren't _you_ at the festival?"

"I was about to head out but then little miss curious stepped in and distracted me."

"Don't let me keep you! Go! Goo!"

"Okay, but don't make a mess alright? And try to come to the festival and enjoy it? I hope to see you out there."

"Ugh, maybe. I just need to clear my head about my mother before I go out there and celebrate her death.." Mentoe walked over and put his hand on her shoulder and whispered, "she did not die with shame my dear." Bridget let out a sigh and turned to smile at him, indicating him to leave. He nodded and walked out of the shop. Bridget sat down and laid her head on a desk trying to rid of her thoughts. She started to kicked her feet out of habit and felt something under the desk. Bridget looked under and saw a brown bag. She picked it up and reached inside praying that Mentoe left his bag behind, inside she felt a book and pulled it out_, "_Slade ?" Bridget said.

"Slade" seemed to be carved into the cover not printed on like a normal book. She opened it up but, inside it definetly did not look like a book. There was some sort of halographic map and words that were in another language. "What is this?" Right as she spoke a beeping came from it, she squealed and tossed it back into the bag. She picked up the bag and put her ear next to it trying to listen to the beeping. She heard a robotic voice but couldn't make out the words so she slowly reached in and threw it on the desk. The voice had been saying, "Identified location, Identified location."

"What location? What are you saying?"

"Voice not Identified. Access denied."

_Voice? Who's voice? What location, what on Earth is this book? Why did Mentoe try to hide this from me? Why am I left with so many damn questions?_

Suddenly, she heard the door open and she hid the book behind her back. "Mentoe? You came back?"

"Yeah, I forgot my bag? Have you seen it?"

"Oh why yes! I kicked it and I was about to leave to return it to you." Bridget said smiling.

"Okay... Are you coming to the ceremony?"

"No, no. I must return home, I chose out a really nice book to read."

"That's too bad, well I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Marty." Bridget waited till Mentoe left the shop and she slipped out the back door way to avoid the crowd of people. She hopped over the neighbors fence and cut her blouse. "God dammit."

"Hey you!"

"Shit." Bridget saw the neighbor and ran towards the Adoption Center. She could no longer see the woman, so she stopped behind a grocery sore and sat down. Her head started to really irritate her so she got up and continued to make her way towards the center until she saw one of the caretakers talking to a sheriff.

"Bridget, could you come here for a second?" Bridget rolled her eyes and walked over holding her head and book.

"Oh hey Bobby, how's work?" Bridget sarcastically said.

"Yeah, yeah. Mrs. Johnson reported trespass in her backyard and is accusing you." Bobby said. Bridget look down and tried to slip away.

"Mrs. Bridget, this is the fourth time this month. One more time and we'll send you to court."

"Mr. Tomheilson, she's but a child." The caretaker said.

"More like a future criminal."

"FUTURE CRIMINAL?! ALL I DID WAS HOP INTO HER YARD SO I COULD GET HERE?" Bridget yelled.

"Trespassing is not taking lightly. It's her property."

"Acuse me for what you must but I am no criminal."

"Yet." Bridget's face turned red as she was about to scream her head off her head started to burn terribly. She moaned in pain and shut her eyes.

"Oh my, are you okay?" The caretaker said.

"Well, looks like my work is done. Remeber, one more time and she'll answer to the court." The caretaker ignored him and took Bridget to her room and set her in bed.

"Just rest sweet heart."

"I don't know what happened I just got super mad and.. poof! My head was aching miserably."

"You're too stressed. I'll go and make you soup."

"I'm okay can I just be alone?" The caretaker smiled and left the room. Bridget reached down for the book and opened it once more. This time there was no map but a picture of a couple of teenagers, with some sort of powers. Well, except for one boy who just seemed to be very stealth and used many weapons. Bridget looked to the side and it read "Teen Titans." _Teen Titans? Sounds lame.. Some sort of comic book now? _Bridget looked further and there seemed to be stats about each one of them. _Cyborg? Beast Boy? Starfire? Raven? And.. Robin? Who are these kids? _The book started to voice again, "Teen Titans... location found."

"What? Where?"

"23 inches south of Bank of Perez"

"Isn't that in Jump City?"

"Jump City, home of 29,399 citizens."

"Wow, Mentoe has told me about this place before it-" Bridget's head started to burst into pain. She started to scream as the pain worsened, she felt a burning sensation in her hand and a little flame peered from it. "HELP! HELP I'M ON FIRE!" The caretaker rushed in and saw her hand, quickly she tried to put it out but it would not. The flame had become bigger and Bridget had started to panic, the flame had caught on to the book causing it to get ruined. "NO!" The caretaker had picked up the phone and dialed 9-1-1, "Help, a child-" the caretaker paused and stared in horror as Bridget's hair turned into flames as well. Bridget looked up and screamed but that just caused the fire to turn into a circle like some energy ball.

"W-what are you?" The caretaker screamed.

"Hello-" The phone said.

"Yes! Help, there's some monster! I don't know what to do!"

"WAIT! I-I'm not a monster!" Bridget saw a bunch of caretakers coming in trying to hold her down but she just burnt them when the tried to grab her. She looked and saw horrified expressions upon there faces. She panicked and ran out the room, as she went down she lit some of the plants on fire. Outside she ran over to an abandoned workshop and hid inside.

"What is this!? Somebody help me!" Bridget started to cry causing the flames in her hair to go out. A She buried her head into her knees but flinched had her skin was blazing hot. She gasped as she saw police outside the window, she didn't know what to do so she broke the back window and ran towards Mentos' Center. She flew the doors open and feel to the ground sobbing.

"Bridget! Bridget! What's going on?!"

"I-I'm a MONSTER! Flames! Flames they just appeared on my body! But it didn't hurt! What's wrong with me!?" Bridget cried. Mentoe went out to touch her but backed away when he felt the heat.

"Bridget, I'm so sorry."

"What was that book? Teen Titans? Jump City? Slade? What was that?!"

"Okay, it's time for you to know about you.. and your past."

"Not here! People are looking for me! They are going to lock me up cause they say I'm a monster!? I'm not a monster I sware Mentoe, I sware."

"I know you are not, Bridget come with me."

**This is a huge revision. Thanks for the advice though I never deleted any of the reviews, so I'm not sure what that's all about. Well I hope it's a little more realistic. I'm not really experienced with writing so I'm just trying to let my imagination flow. But continue to give me some good **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bridget followed him towards the back of the store and Mentoe lifted a cut out square leading to downstairs. He walked down indicating Bridget to be careful walking down. She slowly watched the steps and the further down she got the dark the room had become. "I can't see anything." Bridget said.

"Well you could if I could just find the lever."

"Lever?"

"Ah here." She heard something crink and a blinding flash filled the room. Bridget screamed in suprise. The flash had left her blinded for a few moments so the room was bit fuzzy. "Where are we?" Bridget said rubbing her eyes.

"Jump City."

"What? How? We are like thousands of miles away from here?"

"That lever flashed us here."

"Like magic? Magic doesn't exist neither do superheroes. So what the hell am I?!"

"You better start believing because you are made up of magic."

"What?"

"Okay, Bridget you've been hidden form this your entire life.. Remeber when you used to have burning sensations around your body when you were younger? Well, those were your powers. You are no monster, you are not human though."

"So what am I a fucking alien now?"

"No. You are entirely made up of magic.. dark and good. Your mother and father were extoradinary people, your mother was gifted with a powerful energy called Slyx. It's the combination of fire and electricity, making her very powerful. Your father had no magic but he was very powerful. he had gotten very jealous over your mother's powers and decided he wanted a child around so he was not the only one without powers. Though, your mother could not have a child so she used her powers to create you but your father had gotten angry and the evil inside his heart had moved into the spell causing you to have the anger you have now."

"So I'm... evil?"

"That is for you to decide."

"So I am just magic.. nothing more."

"I'm afraid so. But you are so much more powerful than you know!"

"Who is my father?"

"Your father is an evil man. But, it is for you to find out on your own."

"How did my mother die?"

"After she created you, she saw the evil your father's eyes. Your father wanted to destroy you fearing you may be far more powerful but your mother protected you and ran away giving you to me to protect. As I left your father destroyed her and swore he would find you.. one day."

"But.. why would you bring me here?"

"Listen, I have told you far too much... Slade hears all thoughts in Jump City.. you must go. You are now to fufill your destiny. Do not show your powers until you have mastered them. Keep them a secret stay in the shadows." Mentoe had opened a door leading into a dark alley, "But wait! You didn't tell me anything! Teen Titans?! Who the hell is Slade!? WHO'S MY FATHER!? WHY AM I HERE!?"

"You'll figure that out.. Now go!" Mentoe pushed her out and slammed the door behind her.

"WAIT!" She opened the door again and nothing was there. She walked out and looked around. _Why would he just leave me here? Alone. With no answers. I'm 14! I'm not old enough to be here on my own... I will die here... starvation... freezing to death... who knows? _Bridget heard footsteps and ammidetly hid behind a trashcan, she peered to see who it was and saw a tall mall who did not look very friendly.

"Hey girl! Why are you here... alone?" The man smirked with an evil glare and Bridget just looked in digust.

"I was left here. Now leave."

"So your all alone?"

"Yes. Get away." The man smiled and reached for her and she screamed. She bit his hand and fought to get free of his grasp. _Don't use your powers. Do not use your powers._ The man grabbed on to her leg causing her to fall. "NO! HELP SOMEBODY PLEASE!"

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Bridget panicked and felt her leg heat up.

"SHIT," the man let go, "Your skin is fucking hot."

"Just let me go!" The man smiled and said, "Hmm.. I like games. I'll let you run, and if I catch you. Your mine."

"NO! JUST LET ME GO!" Bridget kicked him and the face and felt her skin enflame in heat. She ran as fast as she could until her feet started to burn. _Oh no... No powers.. Please... Why can't I control them? _Suddenly flames blasted from her feet causing her to fly, she looked down and sw people gasping and pointing. _Fuck, shit! STOP! STOP FLYING! _The flames went out and she crashed into the floor leaving her bruised up laying in the street. She managed to get to her knees when she saw a vehicle in front of her face. She gasped and ran into a small alleyway into another street.

Suddenly, a girl in a cloak flashed in front of her. "What? How did you?" She saw the girl's hands had black orbes in them. Bridget screamed and ran the other way but was blocked by a car that was was being controlled by the girl. _God dammit! I'm using my damn powers. _She stopped and held her palms out and blasted a fist full of fire making a hole through the car. She jumped through but another person that was green with a much taller muscular half machine boy blocked her pointing some sort of weapon at her. She jumped and the flames from her feet lit up letting her fly over. She blasted at the boys trying to escape. _God dammit how many of them are there?_

Bridget flew onto of a roof hiding behind a big block of machinery. She saw a girl with strange colored hair looking around but flew the opposite direction. Bridget relaxed and sat down in relief, she closed her eyes but suddenly she felt a hook digging into her skin but saw it was some sort of dart. She felt weary and saw a boy with black hair come towards her, "S-stay away... from...me..." she started to close her eyes but tried to enflame her body so they couldn't touch her. "What... What... do you...w..ant." She saw the rest of the teens but the got blury then black.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bridget fluttered her eyes and tried to move her hands but felt a tight grip on them. She looked over but, her vision was still a bit blurry, though she could see something holding her hands down to a lab table. When she sooon found out what she was laying on she immediatly panicked. "SOMEBODY HELP ME! I'M BEING HELD HOSTAGE!" Bridget started screaming. She continued screaming as she saw once again the machine boy walking over to her.

"COME ON DUDE! I'M TRY'N TO WORK HERE" The boy said.

"LET ME OUT! WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"

She saw the boy with the black hair again, "HEY! YOUR THE ONE THAT HIT ME WITH THE DART!? WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" Bridget started to get angry, _No. No, powers. That's exactly want they want. _The boy walked over, "I'm Robin and these are the Teen Titans-" He continued to mutter on. _Teen Titans? The one in the book. _"I don't care about who you are. I want to know WHY I'm on a lab table and unable to get free?" She blushed as she looked down, the tear in her blouse seemed to have gotten bigger and her bra was quite visible. Her face turned red as she got embarrassed. "Can I atleast have some clothes...?" Robin looked down and turned red, "Oh.. uh.. yeah sure." He smiled and rushed out of the room.

Bridget turned towards the Machine guy. "Why am I here? What's your name?"

"Cyborg and you're here because you TRIED TO KILL ME AND BEASTBOY!"

"YOU AND THE OTHERS TRIED TO KILL ME!" Bridget's heart rate went up and she bursted through the straps with full tug at it. She saw Cyborg's arm turn into a gun and pointed it at her. She slammed against the wall and held her hands above her face. Cyborg turned to her confused and let down the gun. "Don't you have powers?" Bridget began to speak as the girl in the cloak came in.

"W-who are you?" Bridget asked.

"Raven and her are your uh... clothes.."

"Oh yeah.. right." Bridget covered her bare stomach and put the shirt on. It was very tight and didn't even cover her stomach. It was orange and lacy near the bottom, the sleeves weren't really sleeves they had tons of holes in them. But, that seemed to be the point. She looked down and the girl seemed to give her an entire uniform. She quickly put in the tight pants and boots.

"What's with the look?" Bridget asked.

"We don't own normal clothes.. Have you looked at us?" Raven vaguely said. Bridget looked back at Cyborg who was covering his eyes from her outfit change. Bridget stayed against the wall still freaked out. Robin walked back into the room looking satisfied.

"Well, now that you have clothes on, I need to ask you are few questions." Bridget watched Robin leave the room as Raven and Cyborg grabbed her arms following Robin. They took her to an interrogation room. _No matter what they do. No matter how nice, all they want is your powers. Do NOT use your powers. _They sat her down and Cyborg and Raven left the room.

"Why are you in Jump City? Why did you attack us?" Robin said. Bridget just simply looked down trying not to make eye contact.

"Okay, so I can't be nice," Robin got close and pulled her chin to face him, "WHY DID YOU ATTACK US DAMMIT?"

"I did not attack you."

"I'M NOT A DAMN FOOL I SAW YOU BURST A FLAME TOWARDS BEASTBOY AND CYBORG!" Bridget nudged away, "I cannot produce flames?"

Robin looked away and stepped around the room scratching his chin, as he was very irritated. "Fine, if you don't have powers then what was the cause of you flying?"

"My parents work at a special agency where they make rocket boots? Haven't you heard of those?" Robin smirked and stared at her. "Okay well, you'll go to training and we'll see how well your 'boots' work." Robin left the room and Bridget sat for a moment. _Training? I-I can't show him my powers. He'll hurt me or he'll turn me in.. Although his friends are the same? Why does he think I'M the bad guy?!_

Bridget walked down and walked through two doors. She couldn;t belive her eyes. The room was massive, and had a huge television and an amazing view. Before she got to fantasize any longer she saw the entire team staring at her..

"FRIEND! Oh how glorious it is to see you are alright!" The strange girl spoke.

"Who are _you_?"

"My name is Starefire"

"Oh."

"Yo girl. What's _your _name?" Cyborg asked.

"I-I'm Bridget."

"Bridget, well Titans is time to train." Robin yelled.

"Will friend Bridget be joining us?" Starfire asked.

"Yes, she'll show what she can do."

"I DON'T HAVE POWERS!"

"Dude, of course you do. Me and Cyborg saw it." The apparent BeastBoy said.

"You must have been seeing things."

Robin smirked and walked away, "We'll see.."

Starfire pulled Bridget and dragged down even more flights of pressed a button and a couple doors opened and led to a gigantic room that was completely metal.

"Soo.. you train in an empty room?" Bridget asked. She saw Robin press buttons on some sort of monitor and the room turned into a street.

"Raven, you're up." Robin said.

Raven nodded and walked into the middle of a street. A two way mirror covered as a barrier. As soon as the mirrors came down, a gigantic monster came and scared Bridget.

"It's not real, Robin stops it if we can't handle it." Cyborg said reliveing Bridget.

She looked back at Raven who muttered some sort of spell and a black orb formed in her hand. She threw them one by one each hand. The monster fell and the orbs exploded on him. She controlled a car to cover her as a shield. The monster exploded into tiny pieces.

"Well done." Robin said removing the mirrors.

"She... she did it so simply.. like it was nothing?!" Bridget yelled.

"Yeah, well this is what we do?" BeastBoy said.

"Bridget." Robin said.

"But dear Robin. How can she go in with no powers?" Starfire asked.

"I don't take that bullshit. We'll see if she's lying."

Bridget gulped and walked into the arena. _Just find cover. That's all you have to do. _Before she knew it the steet turned into the inside of a volcano. She was standing on top of an edge leading into the lava. _This is easy all you have to do is escape. _Before she finished her thought, the lava formed into a gigantic creature. The creature tried to catch her but she rolled behind a rock.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!"

On the other side of the glass, everyone was starting to panic except for Robin. "Come on man, she doesn't have powers. We can't kill an innocent girl."

"Just wait."

Bridget saw the monster spew out lava from his mouth she jumped over it and grabbed on to the wall. She tried to climb but she was pulled down by the monster. His hand was made of lava though it did not hurt her. She faked the pain just in case. She again grabbed on to the wall of the volcano and began to climb. She lifted her arm to reach to the branch but it broke. She started to fall but she felt the burning sensation in her feet once again. This time it wasn't flying abilities, this time it forced her to land on the cliff and smash the ground beneath her. _FUCK! HOW DO I COVER THAT UP!? The monster.. The monster smashed it. _The volcano began to crumble trapping the monster underneath. The rocks began to cover the mirror and Bridget took that to her advantage. She kicked her feet and flew up to the top of the ruins. She landed and laid on top of the rock panting. The simulation ended and she wobbled out of the room.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I NEARLY DIED!" Bridget screamed. Robin looked away and laughed.

"Why you laughing man?" Cyborg yelled.

"Cause no real human could of survived that crumble. How about this time, instead of a monster you go against me."

The Titans gasped and so did Bridget, "Are you crazy?!" Bridget screamed

"No, just determined."

Robin grabbed her and pushed her into the metal room. Her grabbed a metal pole from his back and held it out pointing at her to fight. "No." Bridget said. Robin yelled and aimed to hit her. Bridget simply ducked and set him flying. She laughed and said, "You can't even beat a normal person." Robin glared with anger and this time Bridget was scared. He tossed things that look like chinese throwing stars and they pinned her to the wall. Robin came running and punched her in the face. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" Bridget yelled.

"Fight, and you'll live."

"No" Bridget said. Robin screamed and threw his pole in the air. Bridget tightened her eyes and could hear no more yelling. She just saw Robin being held by a forced she looked and saw her body was glowing orange. She liked the power, something started to overcome her. _Kill him, he's not worth your time. He's so weak and your so strong. _Bridget smiled and looked at Robin's body. She threw him against the wall and her eyes started to glow blazing red. She crossed her arms and forced her hands down causing the mirror to shattered and a huge flame covered her body like a shield. Her voice had become demonic "Now, happy? See these powers? It's what you wanted right?" Robin picked himself up and kicked Bridget off of her feet. She formed a wall of fire around him that he couldn't escape, she kept making the fire thicker and thicker until, Cyborg blasted her. She fell to the floor and her eyes had gone back to normal.

"Thanks guys." Robin said. Cyborg nodded and Raven lifted her off the floor, "She's powerful. But, I can't seem to enter her mind. She must have a barrier or.. no... it can't." Raven said.

"What Raven?" BeastBoy asked.

"Get her strapped in NOW." She yelled.

**AGH! I need some advice for her powers. I don't want to copy any of the other Titan's powers. So it's difficult. Help?(:**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bridget opened her eyes and she was attached to wiring cables and inside a large, cylinder case. _How many damn times am I going to pass out? _She looked to if she could see anyone, and to her surprise nobody was out there. She stomped her feet onto the ground trying to make the glass shatter but nothing happened. She ripped all the wires off and started banging on the glass. "I SHOWED YOU MY FUCKING POWERS! NOW LET ME OUT!"

Robin appeared in front of the glass startling Bridget. "You nearly killed me-"

"_I _NEARLY KILLED _YOU_!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!? YOU PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE AND ALMOST PUNCUTERED ME WITH YOUR FUCKING POLE! SELF-DEFENSE? HEARD OF IT!?" Bridget's hair turned enflamed, "Don't even try it's impossible to escape." Robin said.

"Let me out."

Raven entered the room, "Leave us alone." Robin nodded and exited.

"WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT!?"

"Do you know who you are?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know what you are?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know you know that you're made up of magic.. But you don't know anything beyond that. Let me explain, when your mom made you from magic you were so pure but so fragile. Your father's evil inside his heart not only corrupted you but.. it made you the living existence of evil."

"What? I'm not fucking evil!"

"Do you know what happened in the arena?"

"Yes. I held him up with my powers and then you guys shot me?"

"What about the red eyes? The fire wall? The barrier?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You have the rarest power ever to exist evil and good.. that you have not even began to discover. We can help you control the rage so the evil doesn't overcome you. But you must trust us."

"How do you know so much."

"We know your father."

"W-what?"

"TITANS GO!" Robin yelled.

"I'm sorry I have to go."

"NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Raven flew out of the room and she heard the footsteps of the team rush out. Bridget sat at the bottom of the tank thinking, then crying. _I'm evil? I can't be.. I-I don't want to be. I'M GOOD DAMMIT! _She sat up once she heard class break.

"Robin? Raven?" But she heard no answer. Suddenly, she saw a shadow. It got bigger and the footsteps got louder. The shadow turned into a figure and the figure started to walk towards the tank. Bridget started to screamed and tried to break out of the glass. Her body felt strange, she felt a spark and then she new. A new power had began forming. She focused and touched the glass but her hand went right through. _I'm invisible? I can go through things? Sweet. _She put her leg out next and slowly exited out of the tank.

She tried to walk over to the figure but it was too dark she couldn't see anything. The black figure kept moving towards the tank and seemed confused when they saw nothing was in there. Bridget showed herself, "Looking for me?"

The figure went into the light showing a boy looking about 15, blonde hair spiky, his face was quite handsome chubby cheeks, narrow chin and green eyes. "It's exactly what I'm looking for." He smirked and disappeared to the floor turning into a shadow. Bridget shot a long beam of energy towards the shadow but had no affect. The boy hoped up behind her and whispered, "I'm shadow." turned and grabbed his hair swiftly but lost the grip as he disappeared.

"Wanna play Hide n Go Seek? I'm good at that game." Bridget said. She altered to her invisible form. _At least, he can't exactly hide. And still- _"Sweetheart, I can see you too. And read your thoughts." He said cutting off her thought. "How on earth can you see me?" The boy appeared to show that he had on special goggles. Bridget reappeared and her hair enflamed once again. _Why does my hair go on fire? _Bridget formed lava and covered Shadow and hardened it to give her some time to think.

Her hair was still flaming, she discovered that she was able to make the flame bigger then smaller then made it go out like a candle. Suddenly, her air acted like hands.. or whips. They reached out towards the hardened rock and ripped it apart, the blazing hands reached for the boy and sliced his arm. Bridget smiled and held out her fists. Shadow looked and saw she wanted to fight, he stood calmly and then in a flash there were 20 of him. Bridget extended her arms wiping them out one by one, she felt her hands having a strange feeling about them, she looked at them stopping her hair from it's task. Her hand had a spark appear from it. She squealed when she saw the spark turn into a lighting bolt. _Electricity? _

"No.. You can't have that? Nobody has had that combination since...I have to tell Slade." Shadow whispered

"Wait! Slade?" Bridget said calmly.

"Yes, Slade. I'm his apprentice."

"What do you guys want from me?"

"He wants another apprentice around to do his dirty work."

"Who's Slade?" Bridget asked. Bridget was no longer scared, the evil glare she got from him was gone. All she saw now was a trapped boy who wanted to get out.

"He's very powerful, the worst villain that the universe has had yet to see." Bridget went over and touched his shoulder, "Shadow, you can escape from this, I can help you.. we can-"

"Shut up! No! I want this life. This power, this-" He sat down and sighed.

"Well, I see a lost boy who needs help out."

"Shut the fuck up, he can hear you dammit." Bridget sat down and shut her mouth. She heard the the Titans return downstairs and in an instant Shadow was gone.

The team walked into the room seeing it to be completely wrecked. Bridget smirked and stared at Robin, "Invincible huh?"

"Did you do this?" Robin asked

"No, well yes, a boy name Shadow came and well, he challenged me but I think he needs help."

"You defeated Slade's apprentice?" BeastBoy asked.

"No more like.. I found the good in him but he completely wanted to shut it out.."

She started to picked up glass from the floor and saw Robin's hand in front of her face, "Well.. what do you say?"

"Say to what?"

"Join the team. We'll help you."

Bridget stared at them. She looked over at Robin's hand and smiled. "Of course," she pushed his hand down and reached out to hug him.

"Oh glorious, I must show you around." Starfire said dragging Bridget out of the room.

"Did you tell her?" Robin asked.

"Well I was going to but.. I don't think she's quite ready." Raven said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Starfire dragged Bridget into a hallway, all the way down to a metal door. Starfire's hand turned green and she put it against the door as it opened. "Bridget, my room this is."

She looked around and saw the biggest window she;s ever seen besides the one in the living room, "Are all the windows like this?" Bridget said. She turned and saw Starfire handing her a pair of beads. "This is the start of a new FRIENDSHIP!" Bridget grabbed the beads and Starfire hugged her so hard she almost sufficated. "Yo Star, can I have fun with our new dude?"

Bridget looked over and smirked. She walked out the room grabbing Cyborg's hand, "Are you gonna show me yet another room?"

"Haha, yes. But it's yours."

"How did you manage to make me a room in like 5 minutes?"

"We've been working on it ever since you passed out in the training room." Bridget looked up on him and he smiled like a dork. He lead him to the same exact metal doors as Starfire except inside, there was another huge window with sparkley lights above it. Her bed was literally floating off of the ground with orange, sparkly bed covers. Bridget walked over to the desk and found a circular object with a "T" on it.

"What's this?" Bridget asked.

"Whenever we need to find or contact you, we use this."

"Sweeet." Bridget looked at him and saw BeastBoy enter the room and his expression was definetly surprised.

"YOU'RE GIVING HER TERRA'S ROOM?!"

"Terra?" Bridget said.

"Okay listen, I'm not building a whole new room."

Suddenly, they started to argue. The yelling eventually started to aggitate her as nobody was listening to her question. She held up an orage orb and blasted it against the wall. They shut up and listen to her.

"Now.. who is Terra?"

"Terra... she was like you, unable to control her powers, she was lost but then.. she joined Slade and.. she-she's just now gone."

Bridget looked down and saw BeastBoy tearing up. She looked at them indicating them to leave the room. As soon as they left she ran over to the window. _Wow? A Teen Titan.. they like me. Don't fuck this up. _She felt her head starting to burn, she screamed and held onto the desk raging in pain. Her eyes turned red again. _Now you can take them out. They trust you.. and you are far stronger. You can kill them one by one. _"NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Her hair turned into whips again and she started to crush the table by her grip. She grinded her teeth trying to rid of her demon. She heard a knock on the door but her body would not budge. "NO," Her voice turned demonic, "GO AWAY!"

"I hear screaming are you okay?" Robin yelled.

"I NEED.. I NEED... AHHHHHHH!" Her bones started to crack and her hair's flames started to burn her body. _I thought fire didn't hurt me. What's going on?' _Her teeth turned sharp and she completely demolished the desk at this point. She looked over to see the door was knocked down and Titans were trying to get around her.

"TITANS GO!" They grabbed her arms and saw a message was being carved throughout her body. They gasped at the amount of blood that she was covered in. Robin quickly reacted and picked her up rushing to the recovery room. Her hair wrapped around his shoulder, giving him a massive burn, she put her hand on his face and her eyes turned brown once again. "Help..me.." Her hand dropped as she was placed on a white bed.

"Raven! She's losing a lot of blood." Robin yelled. She looked and stopped.

"No we can't. We cannot help her till the message is fully carved." Bridget's eyes beamed through the room as she screamed in horror.

"RAVEN! HELP HER DAMMIT!" Cyborg yelled. Bridget started to float up and her body flashed into a beam of light. Bridget felt herself gently being pulled back down but at this point she couldn't focus on anything but the pain. Tears started stream down her face as the carving was over. Raven ripped of her clothing and tried to read the message. Bridget looked down and saw herself completely nude, she tried to cover up but Raven forced her hands and feet down. Robin came over and tried to make out the message, "it's not in our language." Robin said.

"It's means, evil's true form. It's written everywhere." Bridget started to cry in embarrassment and pain.

"I'm naked!" Bridget started to cry.

"I'm sorry Bridget but we are just trying to figure this out." Robin apologized.

Starfire flew over and wiped the teas from Bridget's face. "Friend, please do not be sad. This will be over soon, yes?" Bridget turned away in shame.

"What is this?" Bridget said to Raven.

"Bridget, I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?"

Robin cut in and said, "As long as you're living so is the source of all evil. Unless you can learn to control it, you are the literal devil. And we must kill you. Unless, you can lock this inside of you."

Bridget looked down at her nude body, the marks started to fade. She looked up at Robin and nodded, "When does training begin?"


	7. Chapter 7

Raven gave her a wet towel to wipe her blood with. She got up and turned around to wipe herself, she soon relaized she was still naked and hissed at the drooling boys. They zoomed out of the room and Starfire and Raven helped her get ready.

Bridget entered the training arena with BeastBoy, he started to cower in fear when her hands turned to flame.

"Oh come on, I'll be nice." Bridget smiled. The flame flew towards Beastboy as he turned into a rhino sizzling the flame. She smirked and covered him in fire. She felt the burning her head again and started to calm it. She heard Robin's voice to in the speakers, "Bridget, think of happy thoughts. Think of good, you aren't evil. You are an angel." She smiled and the pain her head went away, but her eyes changed not to red but to white. She felt pain but it was positive, the energy in her body felt great. BeastBoy, still trying to escape turned into a bat and flew over the flames. Her ran towards her but she phased through him.

"SERIOUSLY? YOU CAN DO THAT?!" BeastBoy complained. She smiled as a bolt came flying through her fingers and she pinted it towards BeastBoy. She smiled at him screaming in the corner, and lowered her hand causing the bolt to decease. She held her hand out and smiled.

"T-Thanks." BeastBoy said.

They walked out of the room and she saw the team's jaws on the ground. "What?" Bridget said.

"You are invincible!" Starfire beamed.

"Well, nothing is invincible." Bridget said smiling at Robin.

"Hey, Bridget, wanna get some pizza with me and BeastBoy?" Cyborg asked.

"Oooh yum!" Bridget said.

Cyborg's car drove them to a nice pizza place. BeastBoy and Cyborg simply bragged about their battles and Bridget rolled her eyes and looked out the window.

She saw a boy stealing something from an older man, she gasped. "Hey what's wrong?" Cyborg asked.

"Uh, I need to pee." They turned their heads and continued eating their pizza.

She flew out of the restraunt and yelled at the couple. "Hey! What do you think you'r-"

She stopped and saw Shadow. "S-Shadow..?"

He looked and smiled. "You looked better with your clothes off."

"What? How did you?"

"I was stopping by for Round 2 when I saw you in that bed." He smirked and looked at her up and down.

Bridget growled, "Asshole. I don't come here to talk about me."

"Well, I don't want to talk about anything else." He childishly said. The older man ran away, "Fuck! See what you did, now Slade is gonna have my ass."

"Shadow.. Listen, I know you act like you don't need help, I think you do.."

"What would _you _know?"

"I know what it's like to feel lost.. to have nobody."

"Ha, lost? I can control my powers. I have Slade."

"Wouldn't you want more than that?" He looked away and disappeared to the floor.

"For what it's worth, you always have me!" Bridget sighed and walked back into the restaurant.

"Hey, Bridget.. we have trouble." Cyborg said.

Bridget nodded and followed them to the Bank and met up with the other Titans. She gasped. _The book. Bank of Perez, it was here. _"I think this is where Slade is hiding..." Bridget said.

"How do you know?" Robin said.

"I read a book.. but it wasn't like any other book. It was called-"

"Slade." Raven said.

"What how'd you know?"

"I just do"

Robin lead the team inside and saw it was completely deserted. Bridget looked around and stared the ground. She phased her head through and saw a big room with a large television. "Guy's down here!"

Bridget phased them through and they looked around, she heard yelling from another room. Robin signed them to be quiet. Bridget altered to an invisible form and walked in the room, her eyes widened when she saw a tall, horrifying man punching Shadow. "NO!" Bridget cried.

"Dammit Bridget.. TITANS GO!" Robin yelled.

"Ah, Robin. I see you have found the girl I sent Shadow after."

"What do you want from me?"

"Your extraordinary powers my dear. Those powers aren't rightfully yours." The man ran over and jumped in the hair to punch Bridget when, Robin cut in and sent him flying towards the wall.

"Slade.." Robin said.

Bridget's eyes widened in surprise. She held out an electricity orb and threw it at Slade. He struggled to get up but consumed him with fire.

"Silly girl, you think you can defeat me." Slade said walking through the fire.

"No, I just want answers." She said pushing him against the wall, "What do you mean these are not _my _powers?"

"You mean they haven't told you?" He started to laugh as the Titans bowed their heads in disgrace.

Bridget held out her fist and it lit up, "What the fuck do you mean?"

"You wouldn't kill your own father would you?"

She backed up and fell to her knees. "M-my father?" She saw Shadow standing up and walking toward her. She turned and saw The Titans looking away. "You all knew? And never told me?" She faced Shadow again and saw his apologetic eyes. She flew back to the tower and secluded herself inside her room.

She looked around and felt the pain in her head. _No you will not control me. _She relaxed and the pain went away again. She flopped on her bed and started to cry. Behind her she heard tapping on the window, she did not turn and heard it open.

"Bridget.. I.."

"Shadow!" She backed up and held out her fists.

"No, I'm not here to hurt you."

She let her hands down and fell to the floor. "What do you want?" She started to sob again.

"Bridget, I'm sorry."

"Why are _you _sorry. I'm just your mission remember?"

"Listen, you.. I don't know.. you bring out a light in me.. and it makes me feel.. happy. I never knew I could feel happiness before you," And flashed over and lifted her chin gently to meet his, "come back with me. Join Slade, we would be invincible." She turned away and pushed him back.

"No. Nothing is invincible. Not even us combined. I'm not evil. Neither are you.. but your too blind to see that."

"I don't think you understand.. Slade, picked me up when I had nothing. He was basically my father."

"What a great father.."

"I know you don't understand.. but the power is so breathtaking." He backed up revealing his arms glowing with black energy.

Bridget stood up and walked to her bed, "No."

Shadow lowered his arms and ran over to her bed catching her before she laid down. "Bridget.." He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back, not knowing what overcame her. Her grabbed her back and aggressively pushed her onto the bed, she tried to push him away but she liked it no matter how much she told herself she didn't. He started to lift up her shirt but she heated her body so he would back off. "Ouch."

Bridget wiped her mouth and sat up. "I'm not that type of girl."

"What's the matter? I've seen you naked before.. remember?"

She glared at him angrily and covered her stomach. He leaned over and pushed her back, "Okay. Maybe not that far, but you can't stop me from kissing you." She smiled and leaned into him.


	8. Chapter 8

He broke their kiss when he heard footsteps downstairs, he ran to the window and stepped out. "Wait!"

Shadow smiled and leaned into the window and kissed her again, "I'll be back.. just think about my question."

"Shadow.. I'm not going to." He grinned and disappeared from her sight. There was a knock on her door and she heard Robin mumbling so she opened it. To her surprise, everyone was there.

"We are really sorry Bridget.. we didn't think you were ready to know." Robin said.

"Please do not leave Bridget!" Starfire pleaded.

"Leave? Who said I was gonna leave. I like where I am right now." Bridget smiled showing her forgiveness.

"Well.. one more thing you should know." Raven spoke.

"Jesus Christ."

"Slade.. won't stop till he kills you. Neither will his apprentice." Raven said.

"We must kill his apprentice in order to get Slade." Robin said.

"But.. no. No! Shadow, he's not bad. He's just lost, evil is all he knows."

"And evil is all he will know. He's playing you Bridget, they have been monitoring you even since you set foot here. Shadow is trying to get into your heart and rip it into pieces." Robin said

"But he... he.." Bridget's eyes watered and she looked down and tightened her fists. "Where is he?" she hissed.

The Titans rushed out of the tower heading down towards town. Robin pulled out his Communicator and there was a red blinker on it.

"Do you have the book anymore?" Robin asked.

"No, it got ruined when I bursted into flames."

"Wait.. it got ruined you say?"

"Yeah.. so?"

"That book.. when it gets ruined it doesn't just.. disappear.. all of it's information enters into the destroyer."

Raven stopped, as did Bridget. She held out her palms and pulled a book slowly from her chest. Bridget felt a slight pinch but a lot her energy was being drained as well. She retrieved the book and Bridget gasped for air, "Happy?" Bridget said.

She regained herself and continued walking while watching Robin fiddle with the book. He opened it and Shadow's face appeared, the book spoke, "Titan's Tower." The Titans gasped and hurried back to the Tower.

The team ran through the front but Bridget went straight up to her room. Just as she expected, she saw Shadow sitting there. He saw her and rushed over to the window and smiled. She looked at him with anger and punched him in the face. "W-why would you do that?" Shadow said.

"So this was all a joke to you? Playing with my emotions?" She fired at him but he went into the floor and popped up behind her. He grabbed her hands and turned her face at his.

"A game? Bridget.. Didn't you feel what I felt?" Her hair lit up and he backed up to the corner. She grunted and blasted a beam of flames at him but he rolled under it and dodged it. Once she saw him, she lit up with fury and formed a wall around him, she made it stronger and stronger making him gasp for air.

"Bridget! Please.. I'm not.." She heard him collapse and she dropped the flames. He coughed and looked up at her.

"I'm not against you.. I.. I like you.. a lot. I'm not lying, if only you could read my thoughts I could-"

"He's not lying." Raven said. Bridget looked up at Raven and sighed in relief, she looked at Shadow and knocked him over hugging him.

"Please, don't go back there."

"I won't.. because I can't.. he'll kill me." Shadow said.

"Well, stay here! With us, the Titans!" Bridget looked up and Raven, she turned and saw Robin walking into the room.

"SHADOW! You have alot of nerve com-"

"Stop! He's innocent, he hasn't done any wrong here." Robin let down his fists and nodded at Bridget.

"Oh! New friend. Oh Robin, let him stay!" Starfire screamed passing by her room.

"He's Slade's apprentice how do we know he won't backstab us like.. like Terra."

"Robin, you know what it's like being Slade's apprentice.. I don't know how to escape. I want to be good, he never taught me that but.. Bridget did." Shadow said. Bridget smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Whoa.. I didn't know this was a thing?" Raven said.

"Hmph.. I'm gonna be taking a lot of newbies... but you do have amazing powers." Robin said.

"Just give me a chance."

Robin looked at Raven and she nodded her head, "Fine. But if you do turn out to be evil.. I will destroy you." Shadow nodded.

"Oooh! Where will the new friend stay?" Starfire asked.

"With Bridget.. since they are sooo close" Robin mimicked.

Bridget laughed and hugged him once again, "Well.. I'll tell the others that we have yet _another _Titan.."

They left the room and Bridget looked at Shadow again. "I'm sorry I thought you were bad. I-I-"

"It's okay. I forgive you." Shadow smiled.

Bridget got up and sat in the corner of the room glowing orange, her hair turned to flames and she started to float.

"Okay.. now what's happening?"

Bridget smiled and opened her eyes, "It's meditation to control my evil side. Raven taught me."

"Oh.. I bet that side is pretty sexy."

"Yeah, if you think demons are sexy." Bridget got up again and walked over to him, "Well, I think you are pretty sexy either way." Shadow said.

Bridget smiled, he leaned into kiss her but she teased and ran across the room. He lifted an eyebrow and smirked, he disappeared to the floor. She looked around and laughed and ran to her bed for safety. He appeared behind her and she covered herself in the blankets. Then, he tackled her and she started to giggle, he removed the blankets and looked her in the eyes. She turned away and laughed, he tried to find her face but she popped up and gasped to see him grabbing her breast.

"Oh...uh..I'm sorry." He removed his hand and backed against the wall. Bridget sat up and aggressively pushed him against the wall, she seductively smiled and kissed him. She lifted up his shirt revealing a well defined 6 pack. She looked, and her head started burning. _No. Not here. Not now. _"What? What don't you want to be here?" Shadow asked.

She opened her eyes revealing red, she started to scream in pain once again. Shadow started to panic, "Bridget?! Stop, come back to me." She turned to him and smiled with an evil grin. "Oh baby, we aren't finished just yet." The demon said. She pushed him onto the bed and ripped off his shirt, "Well.. I'm not the only one that looks good naked."

"Bridget, stop. I know you don't want this. Come back to me." He continued to say.

She laughed and ripped off her shirt revealing her breasts, Shadow tried to shield his eyes in respect but he couldn't help but stare. "Oh you like?"

"Ye.. NO! Bridget, it's me Shadow.. I know you're in there babe come back."

Bridget looked and frowned, she held her head and started to scream again. "GET OUT OF MY FUCKING BODY!" She ran to the corner and the pain was more immense this time. _Happy thoughts.. Happy thoughts. Shadow.. Shadow.. The Titans. _She started to cry from the pain, Shadow flinched when he saw the doors bursted open.

"Fuck, not again." Robin said.

"NO! Don't get near me! I can do this!" Bridget took her hand and blasted herself, she collapsed to floor and Shadow ran over to catch her. Robin looked at him and laughed, "So.. uh.. what were you guys doing?" Pointing at her bare breasts.

She opened her eyes and saw Shadow and the Titans, "I-I did it.. I controlled my powers." She looked around and saw Shadow holding her then she saw her breasts and quickly covered them. "Why am I always fucking naked when I wake up?"

"Good job Bridget, you are showing great progress. Continue to and.. um keep the noise down." Robin said. Cyborg and BeastBoy giggled and they left the room. She stood up and went to her closet and pulled out the same short top the shows her stomach. She turned around and saw Shadow staring at her. She laughed, "What?"

"Your so beautiful."

"Shadow, I'm sorry you had to see that. There's something you need to know.. I know I say I'm good but if I let that evil out.. then I'm the literal devil. I am pure evil, if I didn't exist... neither would evil."

"Bridget.. don't say that."

"It's true.. i-if I didn't exist.. Nothing bad would happen.."

"If you left, who would kill Slade?"

"I can't kill him?"

"You don't know a lot huh? You are the only one who can truely rid of Slade forever."

"Are you serious?"

"Completely."


	9. Chapter 9

Bridget took Shadow's hand and lead him towards the living room, the door opened and she saw every one of the titans doing different things. Shadow looked around and felt slight awkwardness, "What is this room?"

"A living room? A place to have fun..?"

"Oh... I never really had fun.."

Everybody stopped and stared at Shadow, "NO FUN!?" BeastBoy yelled. Shadow backed up at his aggressive screaming.

"Oh I'm sure he's had plenty of fun with Bridget.." Cyborg teased.

Bridget rolled her eyes and blasted Cyborg with a ball of fire, "Just so we're clear.. I'm a virgin."

Shadow seemed shocked but simply smiled down at her.

"You wanna have some real fun?" Robin asked.

"Let's duel.. just for fun." Robin said.

Shadow accepted his challenge and followed the Titans down to the arena, it looked a little beat up but, it was good enough to practice in, "Uhh.. what happened?" Shadow asked. The team turned and looked at Bridget who bowed her head and giggled.

"Shadow and Raven, you're up." He grinned and walked into the room.

Raven started to glow and suddenly, above him formed a gigantic hawk which, caused his head to burst in pain. He ignored it and disappeared to the floor. Raven covered herself in a black shield but, Shadow appeared inside of it and blasted her with a black force. She rolled to the floor, and struggled to get up, he tightened his fists making the pain get worse and worse.. once he saw her reach her breaking point, he stopped and helped her up.

"W-Where did you learn that?"

"I've done it ever since I could walk."

The two walked out of the arena and Raven stumbled to the floor. "Okay.. so you need a real challenge." Robin smirked and stared at the titans, "Bridget." She stopped and shook her head.

"I don't want to hurt him." Shadow laughed and made Bridget irritated, "You can't hurt me." Shadow said challenging her.

"Fine, let's go then."

She flew into the arena and saw Shadow across from her giving her a cocky look. She lifted an eyebrow and flashed her eyes white, she covered herself in an electricity sphere and started to let out bolts at Shadow. He went into the floor and appeared behind the orb, he tried to get in but it shocked him instead. She turned and let herself out of the ball and started to fire orbs at him, he simply dodged them and ran towards her. She smiled and grabbed his throat and pushed him against the wall. She drew electric chains on his hands and legs, the electricity started to race across his body causing him to moan. She clenched her fingers making it stronger. "Tell me when to stop." She smiled.

He grunted and covered his body in a black energy and broke out of the chains. Disappointed, Bridget slammed against the ground causing him to fall to his feet. He touched the floor and it became black, some sort of arms formed out of it and grabbed onto Bridget, she expected it to hurt but it didn't. _Why doesn't it hurt? _He looked at her confused, being obvious that he heard her thought. Her body beamed orange and caused the black hands to hiss and retreat back into the floor, Bridget's hair ignited with fury and grabbed onto Shadow. It sliced his face and started to carve into his skin. He started to scream, she looked at him and saw him bleeding and stopped.

"Jesus, did you really have the need to make me bleed?"

"Sorry, I was determined."

He started to limp and she saw she had burned his foot terribly. She looked at the Titans an Robin walked over to her, "No evil this time.. that was all you?"

"Yep."

"You're getting stronger.." She smiled and went to go aid Shadow. He looked up and her and smiled, "Bridget, do you want to go to town with me?"

"Haha, sure."

She flew him over the city and onto of the roof of a building. She looked and saw a beautiful sunset, Shadow peered next to her and grabbed her hand. She looked at him and peered away, rejecting his kiss.

"Why do you do that?"

"I'm scared you want more than kisses."

"I want whatever you want.. I'm willing to go as far as you want."

She blushed and kissed his cheek but, screamed when she felt something pull her down. She looked up and saw one of Slade's hideous robots. She blasted him and ran over to Shadow. She covered them with an electric shield but the robots seemed to dodge it and grab onto them. They wacked her and she fell to the floor. She looked over and saw Slade's feet and closed her eyes as a sign of defeat.

She opened her eyes and saw she was chained to a wall in some sort of cell, she looked around for a bit and saw Shadow passed out right next to her. "SHADOW!"

He weakly opened his eyes and she gasped we she saw all his scars. "What happened to you?"

"I told you, he's going to kill me."

"No stop," she began to cry, "Don't say that. We can get out of here."

"YOU can cause you are the only one that even kill him." She saw him close his eyes again and the cell door opened. She tried to escape but it seemed impossible. She looked up and saw Slade touching Shadow's face."

"LET GO OF HIM YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Oh seems that my dear daughter has awakened." He laughed and walked over to her.

"What do you want for me?!"

"Oh I just want to kill you."

"Obviously, just do it already. But leave Shadow alone."

"My, my. I can't just kill you yet. I must have my fun.. but this is Shadow's punishment for betraying me. So he'll join you in the torture." She saw him release Shadow and he fell down to the floor.

Slade held up a knife and pressed it against her cheek, she looked up and tried to keep her face from showing fear. She tightened her fists and tried to escape from the grasp of the chains but they didn't budge. "Oh dear girl, these chains keep you from ever escaping. They are especially made for your powers my dear."

She spit on him and looked away. Slade rushed and punched her in the gut and she screamed in suprise. She spit on the floor and groaned in pain, he walked over and held up the knife again. With it, he carved devil along her arms, she screamed in horror and Shadow attempted to escape but, started to panic. "Kill me! Not her, please-please don't hurt her." Shadow yelled.

Slade laughed and dug in deeper, "What you don't like that?" Bridget started to cry and blood rushed down her legs, forming a puddle on the ground. Shadow lifted his fists but was forced back into the wall. Bridget fell to the floor while, the chains wrapped around her. She ripped her shirt and cover her arms with them, the fabric quickly got dyed red and started to leak. She looked over at Slade, "Bring me something to cover these with." she demanded

"Haha, Bridget. You have all the fabric you need. The biggest form of torture is humliiation."

She glared at him with hate in her eyes and took off her shirt. She nudged for Shadow to look away yet, he was already looking down. She slowly ripped it in two and covered the wounds as they stopped bleeding. She was relived and started to cover up her breasts but, Slade grabbed onto her arm. She looked away in embarassment as Slade pushed her against Shadow. "Look at her boy. Look how glorious my daughter is. Oh how you look just like your mother." Slade teased. Shadow tried to keep his head down but Slade pulled his hair up and Bridget started to wimper. "You are disgusting, that is your own kid."

"You don't get it do you? She is not MINE, she is the Devil's. Satan gave me just enough power to overthrow her mother yet... Somehow Bridget took it from me. And in order to get it back she must die. Now unfortunately, Satan was destroyed years ago so I am not able to return.. But, this means all the power is given to Bridget. Just a matter of time till her demons take control."

"She is no devil. She is good." He looked over and smiled at her. Slade slapped him and grabbed her and pushed her to his face. "This? This is a devil. A whore. Nothing but a worthless bitch."

Shadow's eyes lit up with fury and her covered Slade in a black orb, "Didn't know I could do that. Huh?" He looked at Bridget who was on the floor in despair. "Come on bridget, you can take him!"

"No, I can't. I don't want to hurt anyone..." Bridget said.

Slade broke from the orb and Shadow phased through the floor and popped up behind Slade and punched him. Slade turned his head and started to laugh, his hand reached out and revealed a knife. Shadow jumped back and kicked his hand, he covered Bridget with a shield but Slade came behind and pulled his hair. Shadow screamed and turned around to swing but failed in attempt. Slade held is head in place a slit his throat. Bridget screamed as she saw him fall to the floor. Her body lit up with fury and instantly broke through the chains.

"You're going to die."


	10. Chapter 10

**Titans Tower**

"We can't find them anywhere." Beast Boy said.

"Keep looking. We need to." Robin said.

Raven grabbed Robin's shoulder and shook her head, "It's been 4 hours Robin. It's time to go back." Robin scrunched his face and turned away.

"Fine. But, we will not stop looking from the Tower. I bet you it was that damn Shadow." Robin hopped onto his motorcycle and headed back to the tower with the rest of the team.

Starfire went out to touch Robin but he nudged away and went towards the giant screen in the living room. He gasped, "Slade.. Slade took her. And Shadow.. Raven I need that book."

She nodded and formed it from her energy, he took it and snatched it open. Inside Slade's face appeared, "Titans Tower."

"H-He's underneath the tower..." Robin said. The Titans looked at each other and nodded, they all headed down to the little island.

"But how? How is he underneath-"

"Robin! Here!" Starfire yelled, revealing and hole cover in leaves.

"He really needs to work on his camouflage."

The Titans jumped into the hole and landed in a metal hallway, they jumped and heard a great crash. Robin signed to walked to the left and stay silent.

**Cell Room**

Bridget's hair formed a flame around her breast leaving a enflamed bikini top. She let out her fist and fired and fired and fired. Slade seemed to dodge every single one of her fire-balls. She growled in anger and lifted her hand forming lava coming from the floor and wrapped it around him melting his armor. Her eyes turned red but she did not try to stop it. She squeezed him tighter until she saw him stop breathing. She let go and started laughing as he gasped for hair, she phased through floor and blasted his back with a reddish energy. She looked at her hands in amusement and proceeded, the energy sliced his armor so easily. She knocked his glove off and sliced off his hand with one swift blast. He dropped to the floor screaming in pain and held his hand. "Hahaha, pain. Like I said, you are going to die. But, I want to have my fun with you before you join me in Hell." Bridget's demon said.

Her arms deformed into fire and reached out to burn his face, then his mask sprang off, but his face as far to blistered to see any sort of identity. The temperature from the heat made the cell bars start to melt. She saw one had sharpened and saw Slade's weak body and forced him into the air. With one huge tug she punctured him with cell bar. She laughed as Slade squirmed and died right in front of her eyes. "Goodnight father."

She fell to the floor and held her head. Her eyes still red, she seemed to have a sort of control on her body, she ran over to Shadow and bursted into tears. She saw his sliced throat and covered it with the fabric on her arms. "It's all my fault. Shadow please, if I'm truely as powerful as the Devil, I'm must be able to give back lives.. please." _You can't give back lives, you take them.. We take them. _She paused and smiled, "Fine, I'm the devil. Let's see how I work." She walked down the hallway and destroyed everything she saw in her path. She took out 20 bots in one blast. She liked the feeling, the power was more intense than anything anybody as ever seen. She jumped and started to fly and took out the lights one by one. The room was pitch black until she saw a blue beam fly across the ceiling. She growled in a demonic tone and tried to look around. Then, she flew back from the blue beam again. She looked closer and saw.. "Teen Titans?" She spoke softly and laughed.

"Bridget?" Robin said. The Titans tried to get close but Robin held them back as she held her hand out with her energy forming, "We are here to help you!"

"Help? Look at me I'm impossible to defeat. I love this!"

"Bridget, I know you're in there. Come back."

"Shadow.. err-uhm. NO! GET AWAAYYY!" She blew up with fire and flew them into the back of the room. She flew into that room and got pounded by Beast Boy as a rhino. Her red energy exploded from her fingers and sliced Starfire's leg causing her to bleed. Starfire rolled onto the ground limping in pain. Robin jumped onto Bridget and tackled her on the ground. Cyborg pinned her down and she just smiled. "Bridget, I don't want to hurt you." Robin said. She laughed and blasted him into the ceiling along with Cyborg. She stood up and faced Raven, Raven forced her to bang against the wall but Bridget just walked right through it. Raven gasped and pounded orbs at her but she continued her way towards Raven. Bridget grabbed Raven by the hood and threw her against the floor. Raven forced the clothing on her arms off revealing she has no more marks. "Y-You can heal yourself?"

"Oh look. I guess I can." Bridget kicked her head into the wall and Raven fainted. She saw Robin coming towards her and grabbed his foot but she didn't realize the throwing knife he threw at her. It caught onto her arm and she screamed in pain. Her eyes went back to normal and she fell to the floor.

"Bridget!" Robin yelled.

"No.. G-get away."

"Bridget.. you've completed you transformation.." Robin said with a sigh.

She looked down and saw devil writing on her body, she looked up in determination, "You guys cannot kill me... only I can."

"Wait! Bridget, you don't have to-"

"Robin.. we both know I do." She flew out of the hideout and out of their sights.

"Where is she going!?" Beast Boy screamed.

"The only place that can kill her. Fire..The volcano" Raven said brushing herself off.

Bridget stood at the edge of the volcano and let out a tear. She brushed off her emotions and clapped her hands letting out a huge beam going through the volcano to the sky. She put her hand in and felt a burn, "It's time.."

**Titans..**

"We need to go after her!" Starfire said.

"We can't have the Devil living on our streets!" Robin yelled.

"That's true but she's not the Devil." A voice said. They turned around and saw Shadow getting up weakly, Robin ran over and helped him up. "Thanks.. Slade.. He killed me but.. She brought me back? I heard her voice.. it sounded like an angel.. So I went towards it and felt her energy entering into my soul. She didn't realize it but, she saved me. You see, now that Slade is gone, Satan is able to come back..But she must first destroy herself for him to return. The evil isn't her.. Satan had been controlling her body the entire time, trying to escape.."

Robin looked at him and nodded to the Titans, "Titans Go!"

**Bridget**

She looked down and felt the sensation in her head, the beam turned red and her eyes did as well. "It's time for you to die." Bridget yelled grabbing onto her head. She stepped and jumped into the beam. The beam exploded with light and held her body there and circled her with words that whispered.

"NOOOO!" Shadow screamed looking at Bridget.

The Titans climbed up to the volcano and saw Bridget. Shadow ran and tried to grab onto her but he couldn't reach. Her body started to glow red and something was being pulled out of it. It was horrifying and distorted, she beamed with white and slowly opened her eyes to see the figure. "What are you?"

"I'm you. I'm Satan you little bitch." She gasped and screamed, the beam grew into a sphere, she stood up and tried to regain her thoughts. Satan grabbed her and dug into her skin, she turned around but did not scream. Souls from the underworld came from the top of the sphere and dragged her tom Hell. She kicked them and crawled trying to escape their grasp, she saw Satan and he slowly headed down to Shadow who prepared for battle. "Not again. I will not lose him again." She screamed and the sphere vanished and she flew over to him.

"How do you have your powers?" Satan gasped.

She looked up and fired but this time.. it wasn't fire.. It was a pure blue energy. It circle around him and a pink beam came from the side and she saw him scream, "You think you can destroy Satan?"

"I cannot-"

"Ha."

"But. I will send you back to Hell and keep you there."

She entered the sphere and a green beam fell onto him. She stood trying to hide his pain, but she could she right through him. She grabbed onto the air and somehow pulled it open revealing a portal. She forced the sphere with Satan and threw him in there. She close the portal but something over came her and she blacked out to the floor, Shadow rushed over and caught her and panicked to wake her up.

Opening her eyes, she saw fire, the feeling of despair, pain, anger, and hurt filled the room.

"Welcome to Hell.." She saw Slade appear from a shadow.

"Slade.." She lit up her hands.

"No no no. Don't do that." He said revealing a gem. "This is the thing I have been looking for, for years. It's called a Delicore, it's the thing that is keeping you alive my dear girl."

She backed up, "What do you want?"

"Your powers."

"Satans regained them."

"Oh no no no. Satan is no match to yours. You have something call a Dessica it's more powerful than anything on the planet, it was only a myth. Impossible for anyone to have it but.. you. You did."

"Why?"

"Your mother gave her powers to you.. Satans gave his powers to you.. With this mixure, they created the most powerful form of magic to ever exist."

"But.. I'm a human!"

"Haven't we gone through this? Your nothing but a dust of magic who chose a form as a human."

"Why does the Delicore keep me living?"

"Well nothing is invincible." Slade smiled and crushed the gem. She fell to the floor and held onto her chest, her eyes turned blue and so did her hands.

**Titans**

****Shadow looked at her body and it began to rise to the sky. He tried to hold her down but it continured to rise. Then, it slowly turned to dust, Shadow screamed and looked at the Titans who were panicking.

"Raven bring her down!" Robin yelled.

"I-I can't she's doing this.. from another dimension... I can't reach her from here!"

Robin grunted and saw her body disappear into thin air.

**Hell**

****Bridget's body slowly faded away, she used everything she possibly could but it did not work.. She gave up and let him take her soul.

"Stop!" A voice said. Everything was blury but she could sort of see something glowing.

"No.. you-your dead."

"And so are you? Heaven and Hell.. not that far apart." The feminne voice laughed. Bridget closed her eyes and heard a screech that bursted her eardrums. She could only hear ringing but she saw two hands wrap around her but, they felt warm and friendly. Her vision cleared and so did her hearing she saw a beautiful woman in white.

"Hello Bridget."

"W-who are you?"

"It's been awhile huh? I haven't seen you since you were a newborn."

"M-mom..?"

"Yes my dear."

She ran up and hugged her ever so tightly. Bridget's eyes began to form tears, "So this is it? I'll never be able to go back?"

"What are you talking about? You are the planet's savior. Slade will return, but if you are there.. He will fail."

"How? How do I go back?"

"If you really want to return.. Your heart will guide you."

"Heart? Pfftt.. I don't have a heart. I'm not even human."

"True.. you are far greater and more powerful. But that doesn't mean you can't feel."

Bridget looked down an sighed.

**Titans**

****Shadow walked into the Tower in despair and looked around. He feel to the floor and started to sob,"I'm sorry I couldn't save you Bridget." Robin grabbed his shoulder, "None of us could." Shadow wiped his tears, "c-can I see her room? Just one last time."

"It's your room too dude."

Shadow walked over to the door and clenched his fists. He waited outside the door and didn't move. "Come one dude, just go." He sighed and walked in.

He saw a girl on the bed, and she turned to face him, "Bridget?"

**THE END! Give me some revision tips please. And do y'all want a ****sequel?**


End file.
